


【饼四/四饼】爱之初体验（PWP一发完）

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [2]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 小甜饼，不甜不要钱。看19岁四哥是如何给15岁小饼做启蒙的～Warning：初夜；时间线在2006年
Relationships: 饼四 - Relationship
Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611037
Kudos: 35





	【饼四/四饼】爱之初体验（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> “我们俩相遇是在我懵懂的时候，他那时候已经是成年了，就对我产生了一种不轨的想法。“  
——190725 饼四《汾河湾》

小院儿静悄悄的。

三哥和小岳照例去了剧场，留烧饼和曹鹤阳两个小孩儿看家。电视里气象专家说着“今年冬天仍是延续2005年的暖冬天气”，曹鹤阳看着就骂了一声，心说这可真是暖得透心凉，缩在被子里直打哆嗦，带得铁架子床都吱嘎晃悠。

宿舍的暖气一向是开到正好不让人冻死的程度，非得是四个半大小子聚齐了，屋里才能烘得暖和些。烧饼洗漱完提着暖瓶回来，看着裹在被子里的曹鹤阳，坏笑着往他被子里伸手去冰他，没想到摸到了一只一样凉的手。烧饼连忙缩回手，给人把被子盖好，站在床沿上扒着床栏看曹鹤阳：“怎么冷这样？手这么凉？要不我给你灌个热水袋？”

热水袋漏了，明儿得买个新的去。曹鹤阳嘟嘟囔囔，在被子里面搓手搓脚。烧饼看着他就乐，说小四你跟个蛆似的顾蛹顾蛹也不好使啊，要不我给你暖暖被窝？

说着就往梯子上爬。曹鹤阳隔着被子，不轻不重地踢他肩膀：你可别往我这儿凑，一会儿床塌了，咱俩横不能打地铺睡吧。

烧饼挠了挠头，说那我就给你捂捂脚，一会儿就下去。说着两下爬上梯子，坐在床尾，掀起被子一角盖在自己身上，捉住曹鹤阳的脚踝往自己肚子上放。曹鹤阳抿着嘴笑，也不再说什么，只是脚还不老实，在烧饼肚子上轻轻地踩来踩去，像一只大猫似的。

烧饼不自觉也笑起来。他也不知道自己在开心什么，只是每次看见曹鹤阳笑，他心里就痒痒的，忍不住跟着笑。他摸着怀里那两只动来动去的脚，从脚踝沿着筋脉摸到脚尖，心想小四也太瘦了，怪不得手脚这么凉。但是他皮肤真好啊，冬天都滑嫩嫩的，跟个瓷娃娃似的。

他心里没头没尾地胡思乱想，莫名觉得身上倒比刚才还热，心里燥的慌，一股热气直往下头窜。等他晕乎乎地觉出来内裤勒得慌，脑子里突然闪过后台师兄弟们嘻嘻哈哈开的下流玩笑，连忙撒开手，面红耳赤，不知道该怎么办才好。他偷眼去看曹鹤阳，发现曹鹤阳也正瞧着他，脸上好像也有点红，但更多的是促狭的笑意，缩回脚的时候有意无意地蹭过他秋裤上顶起来的地方，轻咳了一声，说小饼啊，要不你下去解决一下？

见烧饼还在呆呆地看他，曹鹤阳咬着嘴唇，低头吃吃地笑：你要不好意思的话，我出去，等你完事儿了再进来？

烧饼好似大梦初醒，一个劲儿地摆手说不用了不用了，脸上红得像要滴出血来，爬下去的时候差点把脚别在梯子里头。他也不管那点疼，把被子扯过肩头，隔着裤子胡乱揉了两把，也没觉得有任何纾解，兴奋和忐忑的心情杂糅在一处，只觉得心跳状如擂鼓。

这还是烧饼第一回有意识地硬起来，之前有过两回梦遗，他偷偷洗内裤的时候都觉得羞臊。今天居然会当着曹鹤阳的面这样，还是因为抱着人家的脚，八成要被当成变态了。

烧饼一边凄惨地想着以后会被怎样无情地嘲讽，一边自暴自弃地把内裤扯下膝盖，毫无章法地摆弄硬邦邦的小兄弟。他又想着曹鹤阳就在上头听着他的动静，越发不能放松，可是也软不下去，心里起急，手上的动作就重了些，指甲划过敏感的龟头，疼得他惨叫一声，在床上蜷缩成虾子似的模样，眼泪都快出来了。

“怎么了怎么了？“曹鹤阳慌慌张张地爬下来，就要掀他被子。烧饼死死地攥住被角不撒手，喊了一句”你起开“，没想到自己声音里尽是委屈，臊得他就差找个地缝钻进去了。

“小饼，你别……我就是担心，你这……“一向能言善辩的曹鹤阳，这时候舌头也像是打了结似的不听使唤。他隔着被子拍了拍烧饼的大腿，想了想，才又放轻了声音问道：”伤着没有？怎么干这个都能把自己弄伤啊？“

语气带两分调笑，纯是为了不让对方觉得尴尬。可是烧饼却只觉得羞耻，涨红了脸吭哧半天，才憋出一句，“我不会”。

曹鹤阳愣了一下，这才后知后觉地想起烧饼的岁数。他看着烧饼像只大狗似的湿漉漉的眼神，中了邪似的，低声道：“……那，我教你？”

说完他就想给自己俩嘴巴，这事儿哪有教的？他等着烧饼拒绝，然而烧饼却懵懂地点了点头，甚至往旁边挪了挪，给他空出地方，还邀请似的揭开一边被子。

曹鹤阳刚刚躺过去，烧饼就凑了过来，然而真到了近前又停下，像犯错的小孩儿似的低着头，碰也不敢碰他。曹鹤阳咬着嘴唇，也不知道是该笑还是该感叹，只是抬手摸了摸烧饼短短的毛寸，伸开胳膊，把他抱在怀里，安抚地摸着他的背，轻声说你放松。

“四哥……“烧饼把头埋在他肩窝里，闷闷地说道，”我，我真不是故意的……“

“嗨，多大点事儿。“曹鹤阳笑着摸摸他的后脑勺，就这么静静地抱着他。直到烧饼忍不住悄悄顶胯往他身上蹭，他才伸手拉住烧饼的手，带着他握住那根硬挺，惊讶地发现那比他以为的大上不少，也觉得身上发热，脸上发烧。

好在烧饼似乎没有意识到他的变化，只是按他的意思握住茎身，跟着他的动作向上捋动，让包皮套过龟头，然后再拉下来。烧饼闭着眼睛，听曹鹤阳的声音飘在他耳边，像是从天上传来的神谕，只不过内容更加情色劲爆。他依着声音的指示，以及那只包裹着他的手的引导，时而收紧，时而放松，一寸一寸地探索自己从未刻意寻找过的敏感点。前液源源不断地涌出，沾满了两个人的手，烧饼突然抽出手来，反握住曹鹤阳的手，按在自己频频跳动的阴茎上。曹鹤阳像是被烫着了似的抖了一下，却没有缩手，只是看着烧饼。

“哥……“烧饼从他怀里抬起头。少年的眼睛亮亮的，即便充斥着情欲，仍然显得干净而纯粹。他喘息着开了口，带着些许蛮横：”你帮我。“

这混蛋样还是没变。曹鹤阳笑着摇摇头，手上却加快了速度，听着烧饼的喘息越来越急促，自己也暗暗并紧了腿，免得让他发现自己的异样。没过多久，烧饼突然死死地攥住他的衣角，猛地向前挺进他的手里。一股股热液喷溅在他们之间，还有几股打在曹鹤阳的手上，力道之大让曹鹤阳不由得感叹少年的好体格，一边担心他会不会晕过去。

事后烧饼拎了两个人的秋衣泡在脸盆里洗，曹鹤阳换上了新衣服，自在地躺在被窝里看着他忙活，身上已然是不冷了，两人你一言我一语，好像和之前没什么两样。烧饼把衣服晾在暖气片边上，又扒着床栏探过身子，带着一身洗衣粉的味道，突然隔着被子抱了他一下。在曹鹤阳还没反应过来的时候，烧饼就窜回了下铺，笑呵呵地在底下说，四哥，你答应我，这事儿只教我一个人，好不好？

-END-


End file.
